


Sin: Greed

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Prompt: "What if Bedelia would be the one in charge of doing an evaluation on doctor Lecter while in prison. Would they be fascinated by each other? Would he ask for quid pro quo?"





	1. I

It was a spectacular opportunity, it really didn’t matter if she had to play flirty with someone like Frederick Chilton, this is Hannibal Lecter we are talking about, many psychiatrist would kill to interview the man.  
All she needed was to sweet talk the manager of the hospital.  
“He’s very sophisticated. And he hates me.” the manager said and she looked at him faking innocence.  
“Why?” she asked.  
“I treat him as he deserves, the man is a monster.” Chilton replied.  
“Can I see him?” she hated playing dumb and innocent, but it was definitely necessary.  
“Of course.” said the man.  
“So, you cracked him?” she moved to another strategy, it wouldn’t take long to realize she wasn’t really interested in him, but in Lecter.  
“Oh, yes, that’s why I don’t know why you want to see him, there’s no more mystery.” said Chilton and she had to concentrate not to eyeroll him.  
“I like the adrenaline.”  
“I’d normally have to go with you for security reasons, but if you’re one for the horror…”  
“Are you serious?” she definitely wanted to quit the amazed schoolgirl act.  
“Yes.”  
Soon she had heard the rules and was walking down the dark aisle until the last cell.  
Dr. Hannibal Lecter lay on his bed, he seemed entertained reading an italian Vogue. He had six fingers on his left hand.  
“Dr. Lecter, I’m Dr. Du Maurier, do you have a minute?”  
His nostrils flared, he took a deep breath. The magazine was put aside and he sat on the bed, maroon eyes meeting blue ones. “Good evening, Doctor. Before we begin, I’d like to warn you that I’m aware that your intentions won’t be fulfilled in one minute.”  
She raised an eyebrow. Interesting, very interesting.  
“I wonder how easy it was for you to convince Frederick Chilton to let you in.” he pointed out.  
“Easy enough.”  
Hannibal seemed satisfied. “Why are you here? Ambition? Curiosity? You seem to be dangerously lacking fear.”  
“You could call it blind optimism.”  
He smiled. “You have a few minutes before our dear manager has enough.”  
“Do you have a psychiatrist, Dr. Lecter?”  
“You want to dissect me?” he seemed skeptical. “How ambitious.”  
“You don’t believe I’m capable, I do. Let’s make a deal, Dr. Lecter, we get one meeting, by your request and you decide if I’m capable or not to evaluate you.”  
“Now why would I do that?”  
“If I succeed, we can continue as doctor-patient. If I fail, well, you can choose.”  
As much as Hannibal remained where he was and his expression didn’t change, Bedelia could see the interest on his eyes. “Blind optimism indeed. Dr. Du Maurier, I believe I don’t need to warn you about the dangers of such proposal.”  
“I’m conscious about them, yes.”  
He smiled. “Very good. Now, I’d advise you, doctor, to look as terrified as you can, Dr. Chilton is very curious about your lack of fear.”  
Bedelia had to contain a smile.  
Chilton came down to a dungeon filled with the screams of a desperate woman and a furious cannibal.


	2. II

“Jack Crawford will come after you.”  
Bedelia raised her eyes to meet the maroon ones of her new patient. She needed a moment before she started speaking. “Jack Crawford? The FBI agent who brought Will Graham to the field? The same Will Graham who caught you?”  
Lecter nodded quietly.  
“Why?” she asked.  
“He sent an agent a week ago, a cocky young man whom, unfortunately, has an ego bigger than his talents. An attempted copy of Will Graham.” Hannibal clarified.  
“And what did you do to this young man?” she asked with an arched eyebrow, a small smile creeping on her lips.  
Lecter smiled satisfied. “He won’t be coming back anytime soon, I believe his ego suffered some real damage.”  
Du Maurier looked down to her notes trying not to be too amused.  
“You’ll drawn attention. A woman who had a fight with me, came back to fight back and became my psychiatrist is opportunity to Jack Crawford, specially with Buffalo Bill around.”  
“Do you believe he’ll come for you for help?”  
“I know Bill”.  
A pause.  
“Crawford will try to convince you to work for him, he’ll make offers.”  
“Do you want to help him?”  
Lecter smiled. “I want a view.”  
“And Crawford can give you that.” she put her papers on her bag. She stopped and looked at him. “You’ve been bored, Buffalo Bill will give you something to do. But it also will test me, test my loyalty and my ethics.”  
Hannibal Lecter smiled widely.  
Bedelia rose up to her feet, bag in hand, ready to go. “What do you want?”  
“I believe you know the answer for that, doctor.”  
She nodded. “I’ll see you next week, Hannibal.”  
“Goodbye, doctor.”

xxx

Jack Crawford wasn’t the chief of the Behavior Science for nothing, so he expected a alarm to go off, a trigger to be pulled on his mind when he asked Dr. Du Maurier to meet him.   
When Bedelia Du Maurier joined him at the coffee shop, her pose alone set alarms on and loud. Whatever he wanted with her he wouldn’t get easily. He wonder just how exactly Chilton didn’t realize he was being manipulated.  
“Dr. Du Maurier, it’s a pleasure.”  
“Mr. Crawford.”  
“Thank you for meeting me.”  
“You seemed quite eager on the phone.”  
He smiled. “Yes, it is not very common to meet someone like you.”  
She smiled back, but she wasn’t amused, just being courteous. “How can I help you, Mr. Crawford?”  
“I think you’re aware of my connection to your patient, Dr. Lecter.”  
“You are the man who sent Will Graham after him, yes.”  
“Ah, yes. Doctor, I’ve done my job, there’s nothing I can do against Lecter anymore. What I can do for him is help, give him something he wants. Something like, perhaps, somewhere away from Dr. Chilton, I hear they don’t get along.”  
“If you wanted to make offers, Mr. Crawford, you should have called my patient’s lawyer.”  
“Oh, I’ve talked to him. I’ve also sent an agent to Lecter, he sent the kid crying all the way back home. Listen, doctor, I want his help and you’re the only person he talks to.”  
“You want to use him to catch Buffalo Bill.”  
“He wasn’t a known psychiatrist for nothing.”  
“Are you aware of the risks of making a deal with Dr. Lecter, Mr. Crawford?”  
“I assure you, I do.”  
“I’m not going to be a pawn for the FBI, Mr. Crawford. Hannibal Lecter is my patient and I work for the best interests of his mental health.”  
“That’s why we want you, we need someone he trusts.”  
“Hannibal Lecter doesn’t trust people.”  
“But he listens to you. And we need him to listen. Five women have been found dead.” He let out a frustrated sigh. “As much as we hate this, we need Dr. Lecter.”  
A moment. “Why not Will Graham, Jack? Do you write to him? Does he talk to you at all?”  
“I’m not under analysis here, doctor.”  
“Neither am I under suspicion of any crime, I’d appreciate if you kept that in mind.”  
Jack leaned back on his chair and took a deep breath, getting back under control. “I have an offer to make to Lecter, if he helps.”  
“I’m listening, Jack.”  
Bedelia was as calm as when the conversation started. Crawford was agitated, he watched her with the caution of an endangered animal. Du Maurier seemed no easier than Lecter, he wondered just how far her loyalty would go, he found he didn’t want to know.


	3. III

“How do you know Buffalo Bill?”  
Hannibal smiled at her question. “How did your father die?”  
Bedelia faced him, a hard look on her eyes. “Your deal is with Jack Crawford, not with me.”  
“Jack Crawford is not a subject of my interest, he’s merely means to an end.”  
“I’m your psychiatrist, Hannibal, and a colleague, but I’m not a friend.”  
“An unusual doctor”  
“So are you.”  
Lecter observed the exquisite creature before him, she seemed busy making notes. He saw her pull a paper from her bag and pass it to him by the food trail.  
“Crawford’s deal.” she said. “The one after all your requests and remarks.”  
He analysed the paper carefully, before sending it back to her. “I don’t agree with the terms.”  
She looked up to face him, waiting for an explanation.  
“I wouldn’t be able to continue therapy.” he finally said. Bedelia got the paper and read it. “It seems that you successfully attracted attention to yourself. Jack Crawford doesn’t seem to be your fan.”  
“I didn’t ask for one” she said, eyes on the paper before looking up to her patient. “What will you tell him?”  
“Enough, there will be no deal on these terms. You’re not an option, you’re a condition.”  
“It may arouse suspicion.”  
“My mental health is not Jack Crawford’s business anymore.”  
“He’ll be watching you. And me.”  
“Let him.”  
She leaned forward. “Jack Crawford has no idea of how your mind works, does him?”  
Hannibal smiled. “Do you have any, doctor?”  
“I’m not stupid, Hannibal. I wouldn’t label you that easily.”  
He seemed satisfied with her answer. “But you see enough to stay around.”  
“I see enough of you, and I like you.”  
“Tell me, doctor, what can you see?”  
“A lot, but not enough. It’ll take some time.”  
“Are you aware of my intentions towards you?”  
She could feel him testing, poking, taunting, playing around, ready to make a mess. “I see enough.”  
And yet it didn’t bother her. Interesting.  
“Do you miss home, doctor?” he asked suddenly. “France?”  
“It has been a while since I’ve been there, there is not much to be missed… Do you miss your country?”  
He shook his head. “There’s nothing for me there, only the past.”  
“Then I believe we are on the same page.”  
“It would seem so.” he sat down and watched her as she started taking notes again.


	4. IV

“This is absurd” Jack Crawford cursed out loud.  
“It’s his conditions.” the lawyer said.  
“We cannot work with that.” replied the section chief.  
“My client insists to continue his therapy, he’ll not help the FBI any further if his needs aren’t filled.”  
“Needs?” Crawford growl, the lawyer was good enough not to flinch at the sight. “Women are dying.”  
“It’s not his responsibility, Mr. Crawford, it’s yours.” the lawyer said.  
Crawford was suddenly hit by the line of a book, he wondered for a second if lawyers had ever been children. Or if they had stomach at all.  
“Talk to him!” Crawford said.  
“I did.” the lawyer replied.  
“Mr. Gardner, I cannot work with this”  
“Then you’ll have to find someone else to help you.”  
A pause. “Have you talked to Dr. Du Maurier?”  
“Like me, Dr. Du Maurier works for Dr. Lecter’s best interest, she has every intention on continuing the therapy.”  
It felt like trying to argue with the devil and his wife.  
Jack looked up, faced the man. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“We don’t have any appointments until thursday” she said after Barney left them. “Why am I here, Hannibal?”  
He smiled. “I asked for an early appointment, I won’t be here on thursday.”  
She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and interest. “Jack Crawford responded to your demands… He must be truly desperate. Congratulations, you’re finally getting the view you desire.”  
“Not meaning to say that the view I have right now isn’t pleasant.” he watched her and was delighted to find the blonde blushing a little.  
She felt the need to clear her throat before taking her sit on the open chair in front of his cell. Bedelia set the papers before her and she didn’t look up as she talked to him. “Shall we discuss the possibilities presenting themselves on this transference?”  
Lecter watched her with his head turned slightly to the side. He could barely believe his eyes. Blue eyes rose to meet maroon ones. “Making assumptions, Doctor?”  
“You hide behind a veil, even now. You choose your words and movements very carefully, what scares the most about you is the unpredictable… Some people might not see what is right in front of them.”  
“Have you started to see through the veil, Doctor?”  
“We both know I was always behind it, Hannibal. Right by your side.”  
“And what have you found?”  
“That you would rather die than be incarcerated.”  
A long pause.  
“Will you run?” she finally asked.  
“Now wouldn’t that be telling?”  
“I have no intention to stop you, Hannibal. You have been nothing but courteous to me as I have been to you, it would be against your principles to harm me.”  
Hannibal was taken by a sudden desire to kiss her, get that lipstick so perfectly placed all over around her lips. He wondered if she would sigh into the kiss, he also wondered if she would cry out under him.  
“All good things for those who wait.” he answered quietly, taking his desk for a seat. “Shall we begin our session, Doctor?”  
“Yes, we shall.” She looked down to her notes and he watched as she moved, his thoughts wandering as he enjoyed the view.


	5. V

“... When did it happen?”  
“Four hours ago.”   
Bedelia Du Maurier didn’t answer. She wasn’t surprised, it took the FBI way too long to report Hannibal Lecter’s escape.  
“We’re sending units to your house, Doctor.” Crawford said trying to sound reassuring.  
“Thank you, Agent Crawford” she replied flatly before hanging up.  
She glanced over to the clock on the wall. 3:23 A.M.  
The FBI was lying to her, Hannibal would have escaped once he saw an opportunity… Dinner time. He would run while they tried to serve him dinner.  
She faced her front door. “You can come out already, Hannibal.”  
The sound of steps coming from behind her reached her ears as expected.  
“It took you long enough” she said without turning.  
“I needed to take get rid of obvious leads.” he replied.  
Bedelia turned slowly to face him. He looked much better without the patient suit. The blonde allowed herself a moment to appreciate the view.  
The clothes clearly weren’t his own, she wondered what happened to the donor.  
“They are coming for you” she said while moving her gaze up to find his eyes watching her, he didn’t seem bothered by her inspection of his body.  
He nodded.  
“Where are you going?” she questioned.  
“Far enough not to be found, but for now I rest.”  
“Why did you come here?”  
“I wanted to see you.”  
She smiled softly, pleased. A step towards him. “Whimsy is what got you caught the first time, Hannibal.”  
“What would be of life without the fulfillment of our whims?”  
She smiled once more.  
He approached her, his eyes studied her face attentively. “You are very beautiful, Dr. Du Maurier.”  
“I’m glad you find me so.”  
He lifted her chin with his finger. “Forgive the indiscretion,...” he trailed off allowing the feeling of his lips against hers to fill the blanks.  
He kissed her slowly, his tongue exploring, tasting. Bedelia kissed him back just as tenderly.  
There was something exquisite about kissing Bedelia. He pulled her closer by her waist, appreciating the feeling of her warm body against him, the feeling of her hands reaching for his neck.   
He broke their kiss, moving his lips down to her jaw, then to her neck. He found he appreciated the spot and that he adored the responses it caused on her. The sound of her sighs too sweet for him not to savor them.  
A noise intruded in the distance.  
Hannibal watched the front door and pulled away from Bedelia’s pale skin.  
She shivered when he whispered on her ear. “I believe I must leave you know, Delia.”  
“Yes.” she responded quietly, she moved to face him. “Will I hear from you?”  
A smile appeared on his lips, he caught her chin once more. “It won’t take long, dear.”  
She smiled back. “Run, Hannibal. Don’t let them cage you.”  
“Never.” he promised.  
He could hear the sirens closing in.   
Another kiss was stolen from her lips before he disappeared into the night.  
Bedelia Du Maurier looked very calm when she opened the door to Jack Crawford and his hounds.


	6. Epilogue

She is gone before Jack Crawford can catch her, disappearing into thin air like smoke.  
Bedelia hears him before she sees him, she can hear his steps getting near because he wanted her to. “Took you less time than I expected.”  
“One can only go so far without therapy.” his words made her smile.   
She turned on her heels to face him. “Where have you been?”  
“Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.”  
She nodded satisfied, she observed his left hand for a moment before looking back to his face. “They’ve done a fine job.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I wonder just how much is your own work.”  
“Enough of it.”  
A moment.  
“Do I need to pack?” she asked.  
“Only if you want to.”  
“Am I to believe you have made me a nest?”  
He grinned. “I expect you’ll find everything to your liking.”  
“Is this your way of courting me?”  
“When it comes to courting you, Bedelia, I intend to do it properly”  
She smiles and looks around her house. “I’m going to miss this place”  
“I assure you, arrangements can be made, you don’t have to give up your on having your own space… You can make your rules, Bedelia, all I want from you is therapy. I’d be pleased to have you as a companion, but I’ll not protest if you are not interested.”  
He is fascinating creature indeed and as she watches him she finds himself wondering just how could she refuse such a tempting offer. She knows he’ll study her just as she’ll study him, she’s also aware that, if he defines her as a companion he’ll treat her as such.  
Hannibal Lecter is one to meet expectations when it comes to lovers, his fine education gave him that.  
She almost floats towards him, her fingers touch his chin and he comes willingly when she pulls him for a long kiss.  
He smiled when they broke apart.

Jack Crawford slammed his fist down his desk when he heard of Bedelia’s disappearance, there were no clues and no reason to believe she was in danger. No reason to look for her.  
He buried his face in his hands.

Lions gone with the wind as if they were a pair of birds, flying all the way to their nest without a sound to serve as lead.


End file.
